1. Field
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery having high-capacity.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that cannot be recharged. For example, a large-sized cylindrical battery is required for a high-capacity battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.